


Santa Looks a Lot Like Grandpa

by idra



Series: 13 Days of Christmas (2017) [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, OC children - Freeform, Parade Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 09:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13050885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: Allison and Scott take their daughters to the parade to see Grandpa dressed as Santa. Stiles and Derek make an appearance with their son.





	Santa Looks a Lot Like Grandpa

**Author's Note:**

> Should've been yesterday's fic. But hey, I'm closer to getting caught up. Admittedly this is pure unadulterated FLUFF. No substance. Potentially will be a longer fic eventually if I can ever get my other fic series/WIPs caught up. Prompt was Parade Santa.

Allison laughs as Scott lifts both their children onto his shoulders. “Scott, I swear if you drop my children I will stab you with a ring dagger.” 

Scott blinks at her, then laughs a little. “Hey, I’m not gonna drop my babies. I just want them to be able to see Santa at the end of the parade. You know how much they enjoy it every year.” 

With a sigh, Allison fights back a smile. It’s the third year they’ve brought the kids to the parade to see “Santa” and the third year they’ll figure out that Santa is actually Grandpa Chris. It’s the eyes that give him away every year, in Allison’s opinion. Most little ones don’t figure it out, but between Allison and Scott’s kids and Derek and Stiles’ son, the others will figure it out before long. She spots Derek making his way through the crowd, his biological son on his shoulders, standing up and holding onto Derek’s hair. She has to laugh at the sight because no one would’ve suspected that Derek would let anyone mess with his hair. Not even Stiles could mess with Derek’s hair without getting growled at, but Allison knows better than most that a child gets liberties that most people don’t.

“Hey,” Stiles says, joining them with two coffee cup holders, filled with cups of steaming liquid. “Kiddos have hot chocolate for when they’re not sitting on daddies’ shoulders. Caramel macchiato for you, Alli.” He leans in for a kiss when Derek reaches them. “Americano for the most gorgeous man on the planet.” 

“I don’t drink Americanos,” Scott says, smirking when Stiles glares over at him.

“Ha.” Stiles rolls his eyes and hands Derek his Americano. Then he hands Scott a cup of tea. “Chai latte for the best friend, with the worst sense of humour.”

“And something ridiculously strong for you?” 

“No. I got myself a hot chocolate.” Stiles smiles and leans against Derek. “Watch the parade, Scotty.” 

“Yeah, Scotty!” Sarah, Scott and Allison’s oldest says, tugging at Scott’s hair. “Watch the parade.” 

Allison bites her lip. “Sarah, you don’t get to call Daddy that.” 

Sarah hugs Scott’s head and smiles at her mom. “Sorry, Mama. Sorry, Daddy. I love you.” 

Scott grins at Allison. “It’s okay, Sarah. Just don’t do it again.”

“Okay. Ooooh! Mama! Look! It’s Hawkeye! I wanna be like Hawkeye!” 

“Your mom is better than Hawkeye,” Stiles says, lifting Sarah off Scott’s shoulders and onto his own. “You should wanna be like your mom.”

“I’m gonna be better than Mama!” Sarah screeches, bouncing on Stiles’ shoulders.

Allison chuckles and rubs her hand over Sarah’s back. “Yes, you will. But you’ll actually have to practice.” 

“Mama, I need a real bow and arrow then.” Sarah nods, seriously, brown eyes wide and hopeful.

Stiles glances up and chuckles. “Well, at least we know for sure she’s Scott’s.” When Allison hits him in the shoulder, he flinches and laughs harder. “I just mean that is totally his expression.” 

Allison smiles. “This one got his eyes, Maxine got his looks.” 

“Poor kid,” Stiles says, grinning at Scott. 

Scott rolls his eyes. “Don’t listen to him, Maxie. You’re gorgeous.” 

“Uh huh, Daddy. Unca ‘Tiles, ‘top bein’ mean!” 

“I’m sorry, Maxie. I love you. I just have to tease your daddy. He’s my brother. Don’t you and your sister tease each other?” 

Maxine makes a face, then nods. “’Top bein’ mean, though.” 

“Okay, baby girl.” Stiles leans up as she leans down and he kisses her nose. “Oh look! You guys, Santa’s coming!” 

Derek pulls Stiles closer and Sarah reaches out for her mom. Allison takes her, watching Stiles and Derek snuggle and share a kiss. She smiles and rubs Sarah’s back as they watch Santa coming down the street in his sleigh. Alex starts hollering from his seat on Derek’s shoulders. “Grandpa Sheriff!! Grandpa Sheriff! Look, Daddy! Look, Papa! Grandpa Sheriff!” Alex points excitedly to where the Sheriff is indeed driving Santa’s sleigh down the road. Derek smiles and keeps Alex firmly on his shoulders. 

Stiles nods. “Yeah. Grandpa Sheriff is indeed giving Santa a ride.” Stiles glances at Allison and wiggles his eyebrows. 

Allison laughs and smacks his shoulder again. “Stiles, be good.” 

“Aw, but that’s no fun.” 

“Do you really want to think about our dads in bed together?”

“Okay. No. Damn. Stop it. I’m done.” Stiles buries his face against Derek’s side and Allison smiles and strokes his hair. 

“It’s okay, little brother. No more about that. Just focus on your son.” 

Stiles smiles over at her as Sarah and Maxie both start squealing at the sight of Chris in a full Santa suit. Allison moves to hook her arm through Scott’s, leaning her cheek against his shoulder. “I love this tradition,” she says, kissing Scott’s cheek before she lays her head back down.

“So do I,” Scott says, turning and kissing the top of her head. “I love you.” 

“Love you too,” she says, snuggling closer.


End file.
